


Frost, The Slave Boy

by SimplySadistic



Category: Naruto, Wolf's Rain
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s), Original Universe, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 05:26:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplySadistic/pseuds/SimplySadistic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story I wrote a while ago, with my own original characters. Some of them you might recognize from Megaman and all of that jazz. Anyways, one of the original characters is my friend's original characters and I wrote this with her permission. Frost Namikaze was a Naruto character I made and he's the first character I ever made by myself. Sokka Mihailov is a Wolf's Rain character that my friend made and Sokka and Frost fell in love. This is a yaoi. Do not read if this offends you.</p>
<p>Also, I got this idea from a fanfiction that I read about Naruto and Sasuke. http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4428128/1/Wash_boy This is the link, if you wish to read and compare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frost, The Slave Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, these are Original Characters. Do not read if you don't like original characters.

Sokka stepped out of the Czar's room in the castle in Neo Arcadia, half-naked. He was in white boxers- And that's it. His wolf ears pinned back to his head as he looked around the throne room. He had a t-shirt in his hands along with some jeans. He didn't feel like dressing up all Czar-like today. It wasn't like he was going to go outside or anything today anyways. Today was one of those easy days for Sokka- or so he thought.

The next second, a blue-haired reploid by the name of Pasosu was beside the Czar. "Great Czar Mihailov! Status report, Sir! We've managed to close in on Anne-Marie's hiding place- At least, we think it's where she's been hiding. We're not exactly sure." Pasos probably should've left that part out. He was sure to be punished for it. Pasosou bit his lower lip, waiting for a bitching by the Czar. But it never came. Sokka waved a hand, grunting lightly. He slipped on the T-shirt and jeans, yawning when he was done.

"Anything else?" Sokka asked, boredly.

"N- Not yet, Great Czar Mihailov." He could see that the Czar was indeed tired and thought that it would be best to leave him alone for now. He gave a bow to the Czar. "I'll inform you of anymore updates." With this, Pasosu left.

Sokka yawned once more, now strolling over to the throne. He sat in the throne, his legs hanging over one of the arms. His elbow rested on the other arm of the throne, his head being supported by his hand. He sighed, now starting to drift off into Dreamland. A light rap on the door woke him soon. He sighed, running a hand through his hair, brushing it out of his face only to have it fall right back over his face when he retreived his hand from his hair. "Come in!" Sokka commanded.

Soon after, the door opened, revealing a small brunette boy. The boy had green eyes, a scar going down his right cheek, and an 'X' shaped scar on his left. He was wearing a simple black t-shirt with simple tan shorts. Nothing formal. He smiled when he noticed the Czar sitting on the throne. Sokka smirked at the boy. "And what have I done to be honored by the presence of my favorite servant?" Sokka joked, a light chuckle escaping him.

"Oh, nothing much. You're just the Czar of Neo Arcadia and Lord knows you can't take care of yourself." The boy giggled lightly, also joking around with the Czar. His name was Frost. Frost was the only servant that Sokka hadn't treated harsh or anything. Mostly because he never gave the Czar any trouble and always did what he was told. They also had a connection- from the first time they met, after Sokka had killed Copy X, they had been joking around.

"Hey now," Sokka retaliated, now standing from the throne and walking to Frost. "You know that's the reason I have you, Dobe-Chan." Sokka chuckled once more, now ruffling Frost's hair. The brunette giggled, now looking towards the bedroom.

"Let me just fix up around here and I'll be out of your hair, hai, Teme-chan?" Not waiting for an answer Frost walked- skipped rather- towards the Czar's room. Once in there he made the Czar's bed, making sure everything was perfect and every last little wrinkly was out of the sheets. He then drew open the curtains, allowing some light to get into the dim room. Once he had done this he picked up after the Czar, grabbing some clothes off of the floor and placing them in a laundry basket. Once he was done he grabbed up the laundry basket and left the room.

"I'll see ya later, Teme-Chan~!" Frost said this as he left the room, heading to do some of the Czar's laundry.

\-------

"That kid's a distraction," Pasosu spoke to Dande, another reploid that served the Czar. They sat in Pasosu's room. "We need to get him out of there so Great Czar Mihailov can concentrate on Neo Arcadia and actually help us accomplish some stuff."

"So... Are you saying we need to kill him?" Dande asked, arching an eyebrow towards the bluenette.

"No! Wha- What the hell gave you that idea, Baka~!?" Pasosu shook his head in dis-agreement towards Dande. "We just need to get him away from the Czar, maybe put him to work in the Slums. Lord knows they always need help. Or maybe just put him in a different part of the castle- A part that really has nothing to do with the Czar."

"Ah, I see," Dande spoke, "So you're saying that he needs to become a cook?" Dande chuckled.

"Wha-!?" Pasosu was about to yell at Dande again. But then- That idea made sense. "Good thinking, Baka! If we put him to work in the kitchen that he won't have anything to do with the Czar! And that will get him out of the Czar's hair allowing him to focus on Neo Arcadia!" Pasosu was standing at this point, pacing back and forth, slamming his fist into his palm everytime he finished his sentence. "Excellent, Baka~!" Pasoso turned to Dande. "Come! Let's change his position right away~!" They exited the room together.

\-------

The next day Sokka came out of his room once more, wearing his usual Czar uniform. A long white jacket with gray trimming. The collar hid his neck region. He looked around, expecting Pasosu to be in with a status report. Fortunately, that time never came. Sokka shrugged, walking to the throne and taking his rightful spot in it. He couldn't be bothered with status reports every day. Right now he was thinking of Frost- That servant who had been so faithful to him, despite what happened to him during Copy X's rule. Speaking of which, where was Frost? He was usually up here by now, joking around with the Czar.

The Czar couldn't stand for his faithful servant to be late. That would impact the whole castle. Sokka didn't want to, but he would have to discipline Frost. If he didn't than everyone in the castle would see that as a sign of weakness and most likely use it against him. Not to mention people would start being late for everything, leading to complete chaos around the castle. Sokka sighed, standing from the throne and walking to the mic on the far end of the throne room.

"Pasosu~" He spoke into the microphone.

"Y- Yes, Great Czar?" The reploid's voice spoke from the other end.

"Where's my servant boy?" Sokka questioned, innocently enough.

"Well... Uhm..." Pasoso replied hesitantly.

"Speak up, damnit! Is there something you're not telling me!?" Sokka was starting to grow angry. He was the Czar! He had a right to know everything that went on!

"Well, Great Czar Mihailov, we had him removed from the position of servant boy and placed as one of the dish-washers in the kitchen." Pasosu spoke firmly.

"Why the hell would you do that!? Who the hell is gonna clean up after me now!?" Sokka grinded his teeth in irritation, letting out a light grunt.

"Dande will be up shortly," Was the only reply before the transmission cut off. Sokka slammed a fist against the keyboard that was located next to the microphone. No later than a minute after the transmission cut off, Dande was stepping through the doors to the throne room.

"Uhm.. Great Czar?" Dande looked around to see the Czar still at the microphone. The Czar whipped around, his wolf ears pinning back. He grinded his teeth in irritation, now walking towards Dande, grabbing the reploid by his collar and shoving him up against the wall. His ruby red eyes stared into Dande's eyes, making him all that more intimidating.

"What is the call for this!? Why have you two miscreants re-assigned my servant boy to dish work!?" Sokka kept a firm grip on Dande, not taking his eyes off of the reploid for a second.

"Well, Uhm... Pasosu and I figured that he was a distraction to you." Dande spoke, his eyes now glancing over to the ground, not wanting to look at the Czar. He was somewhat ashamed of himself.

"A distraction? A distraction!? Are you serious!? He was my servant boy! How could he possibly be a distraction!?" Sokka shook Dande furiously.

Dande brought his hands up, almost pushing Sokka off of him. He just did this so he wouldn't get his head bashed up against the wall too much. "Great Czar, please! We've seen how you two converse! You guys joke around like you're in love or something! You're the Czar! We can't have that! You need to focus on Neo Arcadia- nothing else!" Dande was firm with this statement.

Sokka took the words in. He grinded his teeth once more, now tossing Dande to the side. "Get out of here! And get my servant boy back~!" Sokka watched as Dande quickly stumbled to his feet and was out the door. "Damnit!" Sokka punched the wall next to him, trying to calm himself. He didn't know why he was over-reacting about this simple mishap. Maybe he was in love with Frost...

Sokka knew that Dande and Pasosu would continue to force his servant boy to work in the kitchen, and therefore decided to take up the responsibility himself. He walked out of the throne room and down to the 10th floor- the kitchen floor. He walked into the kitchen non-chalantly, some of the workers stopping and staring at the Czar in dis-beleif. He had never come here before and it was an honor to have the Czar actually come into the kitchen.

Sokka ignored the shouts from the chefs and such welcoming him to the kitchen. He walked straight into a different room- the one that Frost was now stationed in. Dirty plates were stacked in a pile as tall as Sokka, and the clean ones were stacked in two seperate piles that if they were added together they would be twice the size as that. Cleaning the dishes by hand was none other than Frost, the once servant boy of Sokka.

When Sokka entered Frost looked over to the entrance, a smile on his face. When he saw who it was his smile faded to a frown. He turned, continuing to wash the dishes, ignoring Sokka, not saying anything.

"Hello? Dobe-Chan? Why are you ignoring me?" Sokka walked over to Frost, leaning over the brunette's shoulder, looking at his servant boy. He was dangerously close to the brunette.

"Please, Great Czar Mihailov," Frost continued washing dishes. "Someone of my calibur doesn't deserve to be in the same room with you."

"Great Czar Mihail- What happened to Teme-Chan?" Sokka was actually worried. What had Pasosu and Dande told him? Oh, he was going to make them pay.

"A servant boy shouldn't greet the Czar so informally." Frost wiped a plate in circular motions, his eyes remaining on the suds.

"But you've always greeted me informally." Sokka snickered. "And I've done the same with you. It's alright. I don't mind."

Frost shook his head. "You don't understand. Leave it to the great leader of Neo Arcadia to not understand why a low-life servant boy shouldn't be allowed to speak to the Czar to informally."

"Why are you acting like this?" Sokka spun Frost around so he was looking into his Dobe-Chan's eyes. "What's wrong, Dobe-Chan?"

"Our relationship is basically master and servant. Servants shouldn't be informal to their masters." Frost looked away from Sokka.

"But you always are. We're both informal with eachother. It's ok." Sokka said this in an annoyed tone.

"It's not ok!" Frost yelled, now snapping his head to look at Sokka. "You thought I didn't hear, but I did! You said it your self! You only need me to clean up after you! Nothing else! I'm done! With all of it! I'm done cleaning up after your petty ass!" Frost turned around, returning to cleaning the dishes. "I don't know. Maybe I was getting ahead of myself. We're just a servant boy and a Czar. Nothing more! That's the only connection between us! And here I was, thinking that there was another connection!" Frost fought the urge to cry right here and now. He couldn't break down in front of the Czar. That would be a sign of weakness.

"What connection?" Sokka stepped forward, grabbing Frost's arm. "What connection did you think we had?"

"Nothing important." Frost said meekly.

"Tell me," Sokka demanded, almost whispering into Frost's ear.

Frost set the plate down that he was cleaning, sighing. He remained silent, almost as if he was just waiting for the Czar to go away. Sokka sighed, his patience running out.

"Look. I've known you ever since I killed Copy X. I know what he did to you- And despite that you continue to be kind and caring- especially to me. That's what I like about you. You don't treat me all high and mighty, you don't kiss my ass. You treat me like a normal human being. You bring a smile to my face everyday. You are the reason I get out of bed every morning." Sokka seized Frost's chin, forcing the brunette to look at him. "And you honestly think that I felt no other connection beside Czar and servant boy?"

Frost sighed once more, taking in a deep breath of air. He closed his eyes, wanting to return to his job. But then something miraculous happened- Sokka kissed him. Their lips actually met. Frost shot back and glared at Sokka, wide-eyes. Sokka simply chuckled and leaned forward, kissing the brunette again.

Frost resisted at first, but soon he grew to enjoy the kissing. Sokka bit Frost's lower lip, forcing the brunette to open his mouth. Sokka's tongue entered Frost's mouth, exploring the area for a split second before attacking Frost's tongue, twirling around it like some exotic dancer. Frost let out a moan, his cheeks turning a dark rosy red. He pulled Sokka closer to him, wrapping his arms around Sokka's lower waist. After awhile they were both nude- Sokka lifting Frost onto the counter top. The counter top was low enought that Frost and Sokka were face-to-face. Frost looked away, his cheeks darkening.

Sokka smirked, his hand out-lining the frame of the young boy. His other hand ran up Frost's chest, running his thumb across one of the pink buds on Frost's chest. Frost shivered at this, now looking at Sokka.

"W- Wait, Sokka." Frost bit his lower lip gently, pushing Sokka away from him gently. "Y- You're royalty... You need to save yourself." Frost said this still trying to detach himself from Sokka.

"I have saved myself..." Sokka said this calmly. "For you..." Frost gave a light giggle, but this was quickly cut off by another kiss from the half-wolf. The kiss was interupted by Sokka shoving three of his fingers into Frost's mouth. Frost almost pulled back and glared at Sokka, but then Sokka explained to Frost why he had done that. Frost rolled his eyes beginning to suck Sokka's fingers, coating them in saliva.

Once this was done Sokka leaned down, using one hand to open Frost's legs. He inserted one finger into Frost's entry, easing it in slowly so he woudln't hurt the young servant boy.

"I- It hurts, Teme-Chan~!" Frost bit his lower lip, closing his eyes tightly as Sokka continued to rub his insides with the tip of his finger.

"Relax..." Sokka planted another kiss on Frost's lips, hoping to calm the brunette down. "It won't hurt as much if you just- relax." Sokka now prepared to push his second finger into the young boy.

"Aah~" Frost hissed as the second was pushed into his small entry. His head tilted back now, his back arching and his chest tightening. He let out a scream when Sokka inserted the third one and began thrusting back and forth. It was times like these that he was glad that all the walls in the castle were sound proof. The sound didn't even carry through the doors.

T- Teme-Chan..." Frost pushed at Sokka's shoulder weakly. "I- It hurts." He complained, now breathing heavily.

"You seem to be enjoying it~" Sokka said with a light chuckle. He grabbed Frost's manhood, which was now fully erect. He stroked it lightly, adding to the pleasure that Frost was feeling at this moment.

Sokka twisted his fingers inside of Frost, one of his fingers rubbing up against the male's prostate. "Aah~ S- Sokka~" Frost bit his lower lip as his fingers grazed that spot once more. "T- There." He gasped.

Sokka smiled, pulling his fingers out slowly. He then positioned himself against Frost's entry, readying himself by holding onto Frost's hips. He started to push into Frost slowly.

"Aah~! S- Sokka~!" Frost yelled this, tears brimming at his eyes.

"Relax, Dobe-Chan," Sokka managed to grunt, now pushing all the way in to the hilt.

Frost cried out and let a few tears drop. Sokka remained where he was, kissing Frost's lips gently. He would now wait for some sign from the servant boy to begin moving. After a while Frost grunted, kissing Sokka. "Y- You going to move?"

Sokka smirked, grabbing Frost's waist and pulling himself almost all the way out before pushing himself back in with the same slow pace. He began trying to find that spot inside of Frost that he had found before. After a moment or two Frost cried out and Sokka knew that he had found the spot.

"S- Sok- Sok-" Frost managed to pant this out, moaning heavily. He wrapped his arms around Sokka's neck, his hips bucking lightly.

"F- Frost," Sokka grunted, continuing to drive into the small boy, managing to hit that same spot every time he thrust inside of the young boy. Frost let out moans of pure pleasure, muttering Sokka's name every now and then. Sokka grunted as he seized Frost's chin again, now kissing the brunette once more, their tongues meeting sloppily. Finally, Frost just couldn't take it anymore.

The small boy released, cumming onto both of their chests.

Sokka grunted in pleasure as Frost's insides pulsed around Sokka's member, almost as if it was not allowing him to thrust anymore. This also allowed Sokka to release, deep inside of the young boy. He panted heavily, pulling out of the young boy, the white substance oozing out of Frost's entry. They shared another kiss, both moaning in pleasure.

\-------

They were both dressed now, seated in the throne room. Frost's arm was linked with Sokka's, their fingers intertwined. Frost rested his head against Sokka's shoulder. "You really are a teme." Frost smirked.

"Aww, come on Dobe-Chan. Did it really hurt that bad?" Sokka asked this, planting a gentle kiss on Frost's fore-head.

"No- Well, yes, but that's not what I'm talking about. Do you know how much it hurt when I heard you tell Pasosu that I was nothing but your servant boy and that you didn't have anyone to clean up for you anymore- like that was all I was ever good for?" Before Sokka could interrupt, Frost continued his lecture. "And coming in every day and cleaning up after you. You have no idea how many times I wanted to confess my feelings for you. But I figured that you thought of me as just a servant and we wouldn't be friends anymore if I told you."

"I'm sorry," Sokka spoke, planting another kiss on the boy's fore-head.

"You better be." Frost snickered, leaning up against Sokka's shoulder again.

"Next time I'll come in and help you clean~" Sokka spoke, kissing the boy on the lips now.

"Oh, I'm not your servant boy anymore, remember?" Frost snickered, kissing Sokka back.

\-----

Meanwhile, in Pasosu's room, Dande was standing, pacing back and forth across the room.

"I'm telling you, man! They were doing it! I walked in to get Frost back to working as the Czar's servant boy and he was doing way more than just serving the Czar!" Dande was freaking out right now. He nibbled at his finger-nails ferociously, wondering how he could live with himself if he knew this information.

"Calm down, Baka-Chan. We'll just make Frost the Czar's personal assisstant, if you catch my drift," Pasosu smirked, laying down on his bed, resting on his elbows.

"Oh, we have to! There's no other choice in the matter!" Dande looked to Pasosu, wide-eyed. "The Czar will kill us if we don't! A couple buttons on that damned remote and our collars will start beeping and then off with our heads!" Dande slammed a fist into his palm when he finished his sentence.

Pasosu sighed. "Come on." He sat up from his bed, taking Dande's hand in his and walking out of the room. "We should get him transferred back as soon as possible."


End file.
